


The Photo-shoot

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fun, Getting Together, Holiday Sweaters, Light Angst, M/M, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Photo Shoots, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What poor sap did you get to come pretend to be my boyfriend for this anyway?”  Bucky sighed, glancing back to wardrobe where his rescuer was currently being stuffed into what Bucky could only hope was a jumper as ridiculous as his own.  He didn't want to suffer alone after all.</p><p>“You'll see.”  Maria grinned wrapping herself around his arm and hugging it tight.</p><p>--<br/>In which Bucky and Steve are actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo-shoot

“Maria, you've got to help me.” Bucky pleaded down the 'phone to his agent. “Get me out of this.”

“Bucky, calm down.” Maria soothed. Internally, she was freaking out but she was a professional and she'd be damned if she let Bucky know that. “I'll fix it. I promise, but I can't get you out of it. This photo-shoot is great publicity.”

“But Maria...” Bucky practically whined. “I can't, I just can't.”

“Look. I'll fix it okay, you trust me don't you?” Maria was praying to the gods that she wasn't lying to him right now and could actually fix this.

“Of course I trust you.” Bucky insisted, sighing.

“Right. Then go get ready and I'll meet you there.” Maria said firmly. The sooner she got Bucky off the 'phone, the sooner she could go about performing this miracle.

Bucky huffed. “Okay Maria. I'll see you there.”

“Four o'clock.” Maria confirmed. Four hours should be long enough to perform a miracle right, right?

“Four o'clock.” Bucky repeated back before hanging up the 'phone.

Maria threw her 'phone down on the desk and sighed, running her hand over her face before taking a swig of her coffee. She pushed the papers on her desk aside and then grabbed up the receiver of her desk 'phone, hitting 1 on the speed dial.

“Avenger's Agency.” The voice on the other end announced.

“Hey, Cassy. It's Maria over at the Shield Agency. Can you put me through to Natasha?”

“Sure thing, Maria.” Cassy replied cheerfully. There was a beep and then she was connected.

“Code Red.” Maria wailed over-dramatically down the 'phone at her friend.

“What now?” Natasha asked, a faintly amused note in her voice.

“You know that photo-shoot Bucky is doing this afternoon for Gay Times Weekly?” Maria began.

“Of course I do.” Natasha replied. “The Christmas Special with Brock. What's the problem?”

“Bucky just found out Brock has been cheating on him.” Maria sighed.

“Shit.” Natasha growled. “I knew he was no good.”

“Yeah.” Maria agreed. “So now I need a replacement for him in under four hours or there will be no photo-shoot because I can't make Bucky do it with Brock, but you know how important this is to Bucky's exposure.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Natasha agreed. “So what about Tony?”

“He's in Malibu with his latest... whatever it is.” Maria huffed.

Natasha thought for a moment. “Sam?”

“Broke his arm on the set.” Maria groaned.

“Well, Clint's out. He's on location at the moment in Budapest.” Natasha tapped her nails on her desk. “It'll have to be Steve.

“Steve?” Maria squeaked. “Steve Rogers?”

“Sure.” Natasha chuckled. “Why not?”

“You remember the part about this being for a GAY magazine?” Maria exclaimed.

“Yeah, Steve won't mind.” Natasha laughed. “He's been talking about coming out for a while now.”

“You're shitting me?” Maria demanded.

“I would never.” Natasha stated and Maria had to concede that Natasha would in fact never joke about someone's sexuality.

“You really think you can get him to agree?” Maria was about to start believing in Christmas miracles, despite the fact that it was only November.

“Sure.” Natasha replied. “Just send me the address and I'll make sure he's there.”

“Thanks, Babe. I owe you one.” Maria sighed in relief. “I'll email over the details right now.”

They said their goodbyes and Maria hung up, immediately grabbing her keyboard and forwarding the address of the photo-shoot to Natasha.

She couldn't believe that not only had she secured a replacement for the scumbag, Brock, but said replacement was none other that Hollywood heart throb and A-lister, Steve Rogers. Bucky was going to freak, in the best of ways when he found out. As was the magazine, she thought. Imagine, them getting the exclusive on Steve's coming out, without even trying.

Now, she just needed to call Brock and tell him he'd better not even think of showing up at the photo-shoot or she would set Thor, the agency's best bodyguard on him.

– 

Bucky was going to throw-up he was so nervous. He was pacing outside the photography studio chain smoking and willing himself to go inside. What if Brock was there? What if he wasn't and the photo-shoot was cancelled? He believed in Maria, of course he did, but he'd only given her four hours and single gay guys were harder to come across in Hollywood than one would think. He called her.

“Tell me you fixed it?” He blurted as soon as he heard the call connect.

“It's fixed. I'll be there in five and Brock won't be. Go on inside.” Maria reassured him.

“How do you know I'm outside.” Bucky huffed a laugh.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Maria sniggered. “Have you forgotten the part where we've met?”

Bucky laughed properly at that. “Fine, I'll go inside.”

– 

“So...” Maria informed the assembled members of the magazine when she arrived, Bucky already in wardrobe. “There's been a slight change of plan. Brock won't be joining us.”

“Ms Hill this is unacceptable.” The editor growled at her. “This is a couple shoot for the Christmas Special. We require a couple!”

Maria rolled her eyes at the man. “I am well aware of that.” She snapped back at him. “You didn't let me finish. There will be someone else joining us and I'm pretty sure you'll find him a more than suitable replacement.”

The editor gave her the stink eye. Brock Rumlow was a hot commodity, it would take someone pretty damn impressive to replace him. Just as he was considering cancelling the whole shoot the door opened and a man stepped inside. The bright light outside combined with the darkness of the studio obscured him from view for a moment, but then the door clicked shut and the editor almost fainted on the spot. It couldn't be.

“Sorry, I'm late.” Steve nodded to the room at large. “Traffic's a bitch.”

“Hey, Steve.” Maria grinned bouncing over to meet him. “Bucky's in wardrobe just now, but I know he'll really appreciate you helping him out at such short notice.”

Steve smiled hugging her. “My pleasure, Maria. He's actually doing me a favour too. I'm past due on this little announcement.”

“You cannot be serious?” The editor squealed finally composing himself enough to approach them. “Steve Rogers, gay?”

Steve blushed ever so slightly. It was adorable. “Yeah.” He said somewhat sheepishly.

“Well, fuck!” The editor exclaimed before giving a full body shake to try and pull himself together. This was going to be the exclusive to end all exclusives and it had just landed itself in his lap without him even having to do anything. “Right, well, make-up then.” He pointed to a door off to one side and Steve nodded and headed off towards it.

– 

“I feel like an idiot.” Bucky huffed pulling at the hem of the frankly ridiculous Christmas sweater they had insisted he wear.

“You look adorable.” Maria grinned at him reaching up and flicking a curl off his forehead. Not a lot of people ever got to see Bucky without his shoulder length hair straightened, but Maria was glad the magazine people had gone with it natural.

“What poor sap did you get to come pretend to be my boyfriend for this anyway?” Bucky sighed, glancing back to wardrobe where his rescuer was currently being stuffed into what Bucky could only hope was a jumper as ridiculous as his own. He didn't want to suffer alone after all.

“You'll see.” Maria grinned wrapping herself around his arm and hugging it tight.

At least they'd let him wear his own skinny fit blue jeans and they'd given him a pair of blue and white striped fuzzy socks. He liked the socks. The floors were cold and he hated looking at bare feet.

Just then the door opened and Steve stepped out. Bucky's eyes bugged out of his head. Surely not. Steve Rogers wasn't gay, at least not outside of Bucky's wildest fantasies. There he was though, striding towards them in perfectly fitted black jeans and a hideous Christmas sweater that he somehow managed to look good in despite the reindeer. He even had on red and white striped fuzzy socks. His blonde hair perfectly styled and a mischievous sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes. He beamed when he saw Bucky and Bucky felt his heart pick up a staccato beat in his chest as Steve approached.

“Hey.” He grinned at Bucky as he came to a stop before him.

Bucky stared at him dumbfounded until Maria jostled his arm. “Uh, hi.” He managed at last. Smooth Barnes, he thought. Real fucking smooth. The problem was that he was crazy in lust with Steve Rogers. Had been since they had worked together on those superhero movies. He hadn't of course known that Steve was gay. How had he not known he was gay. “So, uh, sorry.” He stammered. “I, uh, didn't know you were gay.”

Steve blushed pink again. “Yeah, guess this will be my big reveal.” He rubbed at the back of his neck shifting nervously.

“Really!” Bucky squawked. “You're going to pretend to be my boyfriend to come out to the world?”

Steve flushed pinker. “Well, you know...” He looked so adorably awkward Bucky wanted to hug him. “If... that is... you don't mind?”

Bucky burst out laughing, startling Steve. “Hell, Stevie. No I don't mind.” He stepped away from Maria and threw his arm around Steve's shoulders. “No-one's gonna notice me in this stupid ass jumper if I'm next to you.” He grinned.

“I kinda like it.” Steve chuckled, looking down at the snowman on Bucky's chest.

“You shut your mouth, Punk.” Bucky huffed, but the smirk ruined it.

Steve pulled at the sweater teasingly. “It's cute, Jerk.”

Bucky gaped open mouthed at him. “You did not just call me CUTE!” He feigned outrage pushing Steve's chest then laughed when Steve's blush turned from pink to full blown red before he quickly looked away from Bucky towards the set where they were to pose.

The set was large. A Christmas tree over to one side with hundreds of white lights and loads of decorations. The top of the tree was oddly missing it's topper but then Steve noted an assistant carrying a star. On the other side, there was a real fireplace with a fire burning in it and a fluffy rug before it. Another assistant was standing nearby with mugs of what looked like hot chocolate and yet another was carrying in a stack of boxes wrapped in Christmas paper. He had an idea as to where this was going.

“Shall we?” Bucky asked looking to Steve.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve smiled at him, catching his eyes. “Sure thing.” They approached the set.

“So, what we're thinking is a couple of shots of you guys decorating the tree for starters.” The editor informed them. “Steve, if you want to sit here.” He pointed to a spot under the tree and Steve folded himself down into place noticing a box of baubles under the tree. “Bucky, you stand here.” He positioned Bucky so that he was standing beside Steve. “Okay, Steve, put that box of baubles in your lap and pick one of them out.” Steve did as instructed. “Now hold it out to Bucky. Steve tilted his head to look up at Bucky and held up the shiny blue bauble. “Bucky, take hold of the bauble, but Steve, keep hold of it too.” Bucky reached out and wrapped his fingers around the bauble, feeling the warmth of the tips of Steve's fingers as they brushed his own. “Perfect.” The editor smiled and backed away.

The photographer took over at this point directing Steve to keep looking at Bucky while Bucky was to look towards the tree like he was picking out a spot for the bauble while he was to still keep an eye on Steve. “Okay guys. Give me some chemistry.” The photographer announced and Steve frowned. “Nope. That's not going to work.” The photographer stated.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled. He smiled but it was clearly fake.

Bucky wasn't faring much better but suddenly he had an idea. “Hey.” He whispered to Steve who looked up at him, their fingers still wrapped around the bauble. “What do you get if you eat Christmas decorations?” When Steve looked at him confused he answered the question himself. “Tinselitis.”

It was an awful joke Bucky knew, but it was just bad enough that Steve barked a laugh which made Bucky smile. He heard the camera shutter clicking rapidly. “Perfect.” The photographer informed them.

“Okay. Now.” The editor handed Steve the star for the top of the tree when he stood, dropping the bauble back into the box.

Steve looked from it, to the editor, to Bucky, then back to the editor. “I don't care how you get it up there.” The editor informed them. “Just make sure you do it together.”

Steve eyed the tree, it had to be about 9 foot high. He looked to Bucky who shrugged and then went down on one knee. Glancing up at Steve he patted his shoulder. “Hop on.”

“You sure?” Steve asked stepping towards him.

“Sure.” Bucky smiled reassuringly.

“Okay, hang on.” Steve put the star between his teeth and lifted a leg over Bucky's shoulder. Bucky grabbed at his shin as Steve swung the other leg over. Bucky grabbed his fuzzy foot and then stood smoothly. Jiggling slightly until he had Steve in a comfortable position. Although said position meant that Steve's crotch was pressed snugly to the back of his head.

Steve took the star out of his mouth and laughed, throwing his arms out to his sides for balance. “Wow, it's high up here.” Bucky smiled and turned towards the tree. The photographer started snapping away as Bucky approached the tree. “Oh!” Steve exclaimed, tightening his thighs around Bucky's ears making him gasp in surprise. “This is kinda scary.” He was laughing though and soon Bucky was too before Steve's free hand suddenly grabbed onto his curls making him wince. “Sorry.” Steve quickly let go and attempted to smooth down the curls.

“S'fine.” Bucky grinned, tilting his head back to look at Steve who was blushing slightly at the sight of Bucky's head between his thighs. “Go for it.”

Gingerly Steve slid his fingers back into Bucky's curls and gripped tightly as he reached out with his other hand to place the star onto the top of the tree.

Once it was on, Bucky knelt down again, slightly disappointed when Steve climbed off his shoulders.

Next up was the fireside scene. Steve and Bucky were both positioned side by side in front of the fireplace and given the mugs of hot chocolate with candy canes now in them. This was all for show of course as the hot chocolate had long since gone cold. Bucky shifted over until he was pressed firmly up against Steve's side and Steve surprised him by laying his head on his shoulder. Bucky tilted his head over until it was leaning against Steve's. Their legs were stretched out in front of them, fuzzy toes touching.

“Okay, Bucky, raise the mug towards your lips, but not quite there. Steve, curl your hand around your mug and hold it in to your chest, now grab his hand and look into the fireplace.” The editor instructed them and they complied. An assistant ran over with a large fleece blanket which she draped over their shoulders.

“Hey.” Steve whispered. “I'm sorry about you and Brock. Natasha told me what happened.” He curled his fingers around Bucky's hand and squeezed gently.

“It's fine.” Bucky whispered back, mouth turned towards Steve's hair. “I wasn't in love with him anyway.”

“No?” Steve asked as the photographer moved around them snapping pictures.

“Nah. Kinda had a crush on someone else for a while.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Steve chuckled softly. “Anyone I know?”

“Maybe.” Bucky murmured.

Steve shifted and let go of Bucky's hand. He grabbed the candy cane from his mug and held it out towards Bucky. Bucky leaned towards him and opened his mouth, sucking in the end of the candy cane. Steve's eyes widened and he licked his lips. The photographer was snapping away like crazy.

Before they could get any more ideas of their own, the assistant was removing the mugs. She tried to get the candy cane as well, but Bucky was chewing on it now, so she gave up and let him eat it, gathering up the blanket instead.

Another assistant brought out the gift wrapped boxes. Steve was instructed to turn side on to the fireplace and sit cross-legged. Bucky was to turn to face him but be on his knees. The presents were arranged between them and then Bucky was handed a smaller, black velvet box with the lid flipped up, the kind you would get jewellery in. The box was empty but Bucky was to fake delight and then raise up on his knees and lean forward to kiss Steve.

Bucky held his breath as he leaned forward. One hand braced against the floor, the other still holding the box. Steve tilted his head upwards and Bucky hesitated only a second, before bringing their lips together.

Steve lips were everything Bucky had dreamt they would be. Soft, smooth, warm and tasting of the apple pie lip balm the make-up team had given them both. He hadn't expected Steve to part his lips under Bucky's though. Hadn't expected to feel the tip of Steve's tongue skim the seam of his lips. He parted them slowly and allowed Steve access, shuffling closer to Steve until he could get a hand to Steve's shoulder.

This wasn't in the plan, the editor smiled surprised. He hadn't expected them to be quite so into it. The photographer was making sure to get it all though. Steve surged up to his knees as they continued to kiss, pressing their bodies flush together as his hands came up to cup Bucky's face while Bucky dropped the box and brought his hands to Steve's hips.

They broke apart a moment later and Bucky looked around sheepishly. “Uh, sorry.” He mumbled. “Got a bit carried away.”

“No, no. That was perfect.” The editor grinned at them both. “I didn't realise you two were actually a couple.”

“We're...” Bucky began but Steve interrupted him. “Yeah, we are.” He grinned at Bucky. His hands had dropped to Bucky's shoulders when they had broken the kiss and he squeezed lightly before leaning in to whisper. “That is, if you want to be?”

“Fuck yes!” Bucky exclaimed pulling Steve in again by the hips and kissing him harder. The photographer scrambling to get more pictures of the impromptu make out session, being sure to catch the moment that Steve's fingers slid into Bucky's curls again, tugging lightly and the moment Bucky's hand slipped around to squeeze Steve's ass cheek.

– 

“Gods, you two are so cute it sickens me.” Maria groaned three weeks later as she tossed the magazine down in front of Steve and Bucky who were curled around each other on the sofa in Bucky's apartment. They were wearing their outfits from the photo-shoot. Steve had asked if he could keep his sweater and they had agreed. When Bucky had stopped laughing, he'd asked to keep his too. They even kept the fuzzy socks.

Steve leaned forward and grabbed up the magazine while Maria flopped into the armchair opposite them. He flipped to the pictures of them and smiled, tilting the magazine so that Bucky could see them too. “Well, I guess you're out now.” Bucky stated.

Steve smiled at the picture of them putting the star on the top of the tree, something they had actually repeated just last week with their own tree. Steve was going to be spending Christmas with Bucky so they had decorated his apartment. He turned and smiled fondly at Bucky. “Fine by me, means we can stop sneaking around like we've been doing these past few weeks.” He whispered before pressing their lips together.

“Urgh! Sickening.” Maria huffed again with a smile and they pulled apart long enough to laugh.


End file.
